e20fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9 (19 March 1985)
Episode 9 of EastEnders was broadcast on 19 March 1985. It was written by Rosemary Mason and directed by Sue Butterworth. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis While walking Roly, Sharon, Michelle, Mark and Kelvin find a handbag which looks like it has been stolen and discarded. Pete tells Kathy about the ruse he cooked up with the Bentley so Den could see Jan. Tony tells Kelvin he can't move into the basement flat until it's finished. Angie questions Kathy about the Bentley - Kathy covers for Den bu Angie knows she's lying. Sharon and Michelle discuss Kelvin; they both fancy him. Kathy gets home and has a go at Pete for making her lie to he best friend. Den gets home drunk and Angie asks him about the Bentley - he says it was useless so he went for a drink with Pete, and goes upstairs - Angie sits on the stairs with a gin and cries. The next morning, Mark and Ian are putting the stall out - Ian says hopefully Michelle will end up with Kelvin and Mark with Sharon. Angie hangs out of the window telling them to keep the noise down - Den has a hangover - and Ian jokes about Mark having her as a mother-in-law. Dr Legg tells Pauline that the baby is growing well and there are no signs of spina bifida or mongolism, and they discuss finding out the sex of the baby. Dr Legg says he's had two patients worried sick with debts from the 'Golden Circle'. Saeed and Naima discuss the spate of recent thefts on the estate. Mary comes in and asks them for a job but they don't have any work for her. She later asks Pauline at the launderette to no avail. In the café, Nick offers Mary some work "entertaining", and says he'll bring a friend round to her's later that evening. DS Rich asks Pete if he's seen anything regarding the recent thefts. Angie interrupts and questions Pete about the previous night with Den. Mary tells Ethel about her new job, then Ethel sees Nick sitting in a car with a pimp. Rich speaks to Tony and spots one of Kelvin's tools, which he suspects is stolen. Kelvin later tells Tony he got it from Nick. At Mary's flat, Ethel tells Mary that Nick is planning to put her on the game and Nick storms out. After flirting outrageously with Tony, Angie tells Den she knows he was with Jan the previous night, but he tells her to prove it. Tony threatens Nick for selling Kelvin the stolen tools. Angie takes Kathy out the back and slaps her for lying to her. Kathy goes into the bar and gives Den and Pete a piece of her mind, then Angie and Kathy storm off "up West". Continuity This episode marks the first appearance of Pete and Kathy's flat. Jan Hammond is mentioned in this episode. Zara Posener was not credited for this episode. Roly and Willy both appear in this episode. Locations * Pete and Kathy's flat * 3a Albert Square * The Queen Victoria * Bridge Street Market * 45 Albert Square * First 'Til Last * Bridge Street Launderette * Al' Café * Albert Square * 23b Albert Square Credits Gallery File:Ep9KathyPete.jpg|Kathy and Pete. File:Ep9MichelleSharon.jpg|Michelle and Sharon discuss Kelvin. File:Ep9NickAngie.jpg|Nick slaps Angie's bum. File:Ep9Kathy.jpg|Kathy has a go at Pete. File:Ep9Angie.jpg|Angie cries with a gin. File:Ep9Ian.jpg|Ian jokes with Mark. File:Ep9MaryAnniePauline.jpg|Mary asks Pauline for a job. File:Ep9Nick.jpg|Nick and the pimp. File:Ep9TonyNick.jpg|Tony threatens Nick. File:Ep9AngieKathySlap.jpg|Angie slaps Kathy. File:Episode009DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 9 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes